With over 15 million patients undergoing surgery annually in the United States (2), determination of the value and comparative effectiveness of surgical procedures is a top priority in healthcare cost deliberations. Collection of patient-reported outcomes (PRO) data is an important mechanism by which patients can be given a stronger voice in these discussions. In surgery, the patient's perspective is particularly relevant as many key outcomes, such as health-related quality of life and satisfaction, can only be known and reported by the patient. Despite this, PROs in surgical research and clinical care are not commonly evaluated (3-5). To address this problem, we propose to hold an in-person conference for stakeholders involved in the collection, interpretation and integration of PRO data into surgical care. We anticipate engaging surgeons, quality of life researchers, payers, regulators, health information technology experts and patient advocates in a multi- disciplinary exchange of ideas. The conference will provide a unique opportunity for the establishment of new collaborative relationships, which will directly move this field forward to improve the quality and effectiveness of surgical healthcare. Leveraging the combined expertise and membership network of the American College of Surgeons, the American Society of Plastic Surgeons and the International Society of Quality of Life Research, the proceedings of this conference will have a substantial impact; the conference will directly result in publications, webinars and the establishment of multi-disciplinary special interest groups, which will significantly accelerate th implementation of meaningful PRO measurement in surgery.